


Control

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Hydra (Marvel), Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Requested on my Quotev by WhatsUpMyDudes-(Y/N) has been struggling with her powers for a long time. Being pyrokinetic and telekinetic at the same time wasn't exactly easy, and it certainly wasn't fun. The combination of mind and fire normally ended up in some sort of dramatic explosion, normally when it was most inconvenient. But when the Avengers team is threatened and compromised by a group of HYDRA agents, (Y/N) has to make the decision between controlling her powers and saving her friends.





	Control

 

      (Y/N) had never been fully in control of her powers, and every member of her team knew it. It was sort of obvious; the young woman was very reserved about where and when she used them. She would have liked to also choose how she used them, but that was practically impossible. After all, her powers were triggered by her emotions. And (Y/N)'s emotions were pretty insane.

        She was telekinetic, able to control things with her mind. That on its own wasn't that bad, right? Yeah, that would be correct. If (Y/N) was only telekinetic, her life would have been much more simple. But no, life was annoying and tended to be as difficult as possible. Hence the second half of her powers: pyrokinesis, or control over fire. Telekinesis mixed with pyrokinesis led to large explosions, screaming, the end of the world as she knew it, yada yada yada. (Y/N) had heard it all. She knew how dangerous she was, and she was trying her best to keep it under control.

        Easier said than done.

***         

(Y/N) stood back to back with Wanda Maximoff, her hands up in a defensive position to match the other woman's. Blood poured from her side like a torrent of liquid fire, filling her body with pain. She gritted her teeth, bracing herself with both feet and crouching down slightly to get the best position. She was better at using her powers when she was closer to the floor; it made her feel more grounded.         

(Y/N) didn't understand why she was having such a big issue. It wasn't a world-shaking event or anything, just a normal mission. A  small group of armed HYDRA agents had turned up seemingly out of nowhere and the government hadn't really known what to do, so they had just called the Avengers. And, as the newest member of the Avengers, (Y/N) was technically obliged to go.

        She didn't really know how she had gotten into this situation. It had all been going fine. Just fine. (Y/N)'s definition of fine wasn't exactly hopeful: I'm alive, I'm kicking, and I'm not mortally wounded. Only five minutes earlier, she had been able to check all of those boxes. Now, only two of them were filled.

        The HYDRA agents had been armed to the teeth, which definitely hadn't been expected. Sure, the Avengers had been totally prepared for anything that could've been thrown at them. But they weren't ready for the high-tech weapons that had been carried.

        (Y/N) had gotten the pleasure of being acquainted with one of said weapons when she had faced off against a now-dead HYDRA agent. He had been carrying what had looked like a sword, but... when the blade came into contact with (Y/N)'s skin, it became obvious that it was anything but that. The minute the metal had touched her, it had sent a barrage of electric shocks into her system. She had been out like a light for at least five minutes. Bucky, of course, had been there to make sure she wasn't injured any further, but Bucky could only do so much. He was busy dealing with his own problems.

        And then, to make matters worse, a fresh wave of agents had flooded the abandoned parking garage and were throwing everything they had at the small group of superheroes. Steve and Sam had been forced to retreat into a stairwell. Tony was locked out. Clint and Natasha were probably trying to figure out how to get up to the top levels, seeing as most of the ways up were blocked. That left Bruce, Peter Parker, Bucky, (Y/N), and Wanda. Yeah. Rage Monster, the Kid, Winter Soldier, Princess, and Witchy, as Tony had affectionately dubbed them. Not exactly what one would call a "dream team".

        As (Y/N) watched, Bruce was zapped by some sort of energy bolt and sent flying out the window. She screamed, reaching out with her hands and her mind as if she wanted to catch him, but even her telekinesis couldn't do anything to stop his descent. He was out of her sights and she wasn't in control enough to save him. All (Y/N) could do was pray for a safe landing.

        Peter, decked out in his signature red, blue, and black suit, shot a strand of webbing at the ceiling and soared over (Y/N) and Wanda's heads. He whooped, zipping all over the parking garage before accidentally bodyslamming a burly HYDRA operative and ending up in what looked like a catfight.

        Bucky was totally preoccupied, dealing with five operatives on his own. He was so focused, spinning and kicking and bending as fluidly as a dancer would, that (Y/N) couldn't bear to bother him. But her powers were flagging, and she could feel herself getting more and more tired over time.

        "Are you okay?" Wanda shouted, craning her neck to peer over her shoulder as she sent a blast of ed energy into the HYDRA ranks.

        "I'm fine! Don't worry about me," (Y/N) replied. She sent a blast of her own into the chest of a masked man, causing him to hurtle back and slam into a concrete support. "Focus on yours- WANDA!!!"

        (Y/N) watched in horror as one of the HYDRA operatives, obviously more brazen than the others, managed to dodge all of Wanda's attacks and darted forwards. He pulled a dagger out of its sheath and grabbed her friend by the arm, pulling her into a chokehold and beginning to squeeze.

        "Let her go!" (Y/N) screamed, holding both hands out and wincing as they shook visibly. She was exhausted and just wanted to collapse right there, but she knew she couldn't. Wanda was in danger. "I'm warning you-"

        "Warning me what? You kill me, you kill her. Simple as that."

        (Y/N) gulped, looking around to see if any of her comrades were there to help her. They were all either occupied or unconscious. This was her fight.

        The HYDRA agent continued. "I see it now. You look to your friends for help because you are too weak to fight your own battles. You're a child, and I can't believe we didn't notice it before. There's nothing you can do to stop the rise of HYDRA and the fall of the empires. You will stand by and watch your world burn, because you are an insignificant child. Best to stay out of it and let the adults do the work," he sneered. "Step aside, little girl."

        (Y/N) felt something deep down in her body break, a part of her she hadn't even known existed. She could feel all of the exhaustion and pain draining away and being replaced by something else, something warm and strong. It was a wonderful sensation, and she couldn't help but to smile.

        She was so wrapped up in the powerful feeling that had flooded her bones that she didn't realize she was rising off the floor and heating up. (Y/N) didn't see the red glow that surrounded her, or the fear and awe in Wanda's eyes. She didn't see anything, or feel anything, or do anything.

        Until it was too late.

        With an earsplitting shriek, (Y/N) felt the dam burst. All of the pent up anger and anxiety was released in the form of a roaring wildfire, overtaking the HYDRA forces and burning them to a crisp. Somehow, using the last bit of willpower she retained, (Y/N) managed to protect Peter, Bucky, and Wanda. But it was at the expense of her own wellbeing. The fire that had been meant for them channeled itself through her hands and into the air, evaporating like steam as soon as it made contact. But it was too late for the damage to be avoided.

        (Y/N) let out a heartbreaking wail as she sunk back to the ground, clutching at her hands like she wanted to claw them off. They were burning with the strenth of a thousand suns, eating away at her flesh like an angry beast. (Y/N) could feel blood dribbling from her torn skin onto the ground and blisters forming on her fingers and palms, and she wailed yet again.

        She didn't feel Wanda rushing over to where she lay, sprawled out on her back, and kneeling down besides her friend. She didn't hear Peter's frantic shouting for help, or Bucky's worried muttering as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around her. All she could feel was pain. All she could hear was her screaming. And she went happily into the welcoming arms of darkness when it appeared.

***         

        (Y/N) came to in her dorm in the Avengers compound, the marshmallowy feeling of her mattress and blankets a welcome deviation from the concrete floor of the garage. She could feel bandages on her hands, wrapped tightly. Her ripped skin didn't hurt nearly as bad as it had earlier, but it still stung.

        It all came flooding back. The HYDRA attack, Wanda being taken captive, (Y/N) losing control of her powers. She let out a choked sob, forcing her eyes open and sitting up. A few tears slipped out of the corners of her eyes, and she was ready to lose it again, but a pair of arms wrapped around her shaking frame. One was warm and soft, the other cold and metallic. Bucky.

        "Hey, doll. It's okay. Deep breaths, deep breaths. (Y/N), I need you to breath for me. Tell me what's wrong. Do you need more pain medication?"        

        "N-no," (Y/N) sobbed, leaning into Bucky's embrace. "I'm f-fine."

        "Like hell you are," Bucky scoffed. "Tell me what's wrong."

        "I did i-it again. I l-lost control and I could've hurt you!"

        "No. No, you saved us, (Y/N). You saved Wanda and Peter and me. If you hadn't done that, we would all be dead or captive right now. I would probably be the Winter Soldier. You did the right thing."

        "N-no! I lost c-control and I almost killed all of you, I remember!"

                 "I remember that, too," Bucky said calmly. "But I also remember that you channeled your powers away from us and ended up hurting yourself because of it. You're strong, doll. You are so, so strong."

        "But I-"

        "No. (Y/N), I don't want to hear any buts. You are an amazing person who doesn't deserve any of this pain, and you did such a brave thing back there. You're going to be okay. Got it?"

        "Y-yes. Bucky-"

        "Shhh. Just be quiet and let me hold you, okay? Go back to sleep."

        "Okay."

        (Y/N) smiled through her tears and looked up at Bucky, trying to force herself back into the mold she had come to fit. But her pain must have still been visible in her eyes, because Bucky made a litte sound of dissent in the back of his throat. He sat down on her bed, moving her around so that he was sitting right behind her, and pulled her up onto his lap.

        "You don't have to do that, (Y/N)," Bucky murmured gently. 

        "Do what?"

        "Always act like you're okay. You've been hurt and you're allowed to cry as hard and as long as you want. Act like a brat. Throw a tantrum. Hit somebody- preferably not me. I won't care."

        "I'm okay, I swear."

        "I can see that you aren't." He reached over with his metal hand and brushed a loose strand of hair out of (Y/N)'s face. She flushed slightly, biting her lip and staring into Bucky's seafoam green eyes. "So don't try to lie to me. I know when people are trying to hide something."

        (Y/N) nodded. Her teeth were firmly embedded in her bottom lip, and Bucky definitely noticed, because he was suddenly leaning closer. And closer. And closer...

        And then his lips were on hers, and she was kissing him back as hard as she could. Her arms wound around his neck, fingers weaving their way into his hair and tugging slightly, eliciting a deep moan. Bucky wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his body, chest to chest, their foreheads pressed up against each other. It felt like everything was just clicking into place. (Y/N) could feel herself growing warmer, her powers responding to her emotions, but she wasn't scared. For once, the heat was something she could deal with.

        Because Bucky was there, and everything was going to be okay.


End file.
